Blind Date
by Alectus
Summary: UA. Edward e Bella se propõem a um encontro anônimo, literalmente no escuro, com a única proposta de sexo casual. O que eles não esperavam, no entanto, era se envolverem... Muitos LEMONS, já avisando.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward Cullen**

Ajeitei o blazer, desconfortável com aquele lugar, enquanto recebia instruções. Felizmente, a moça da recepção parecia não reparar muito na minha pessoa e a iluminação fraca ajudava a diminuir um pouco meu desconforto... mas não muito. Na verdade, tudo aquilo era proposital, tudo era como eu tinha esperado.

Edward Cullen, eles me chamam. Para a família, um filho mais novo que se dedicou mais aos estudos que os irmãos; para os outros, um jovem de família privilegiada que levava o trabalho a sério. No fundo no fundo, eu era só mais um cara que acordava cedo todos os dias querendo morrer, trabalhava a semana toda em um ritmo estressante de escritório, chegava em casa e assistia televisão até o tédio me consumir, ia para a cama de madrugada, sem sono, e vivia numa rotina entediante, sempre odiando segundas e torcendo sempre para as sextas chegarem. Não tão fascinante assim, certo?

Quanto à vida amorosa, digamos que eu tenha tido minhas aventuras de adolescência, então amadurecido um pouco, mas, depois de um último namoro relativamente desastroso, eu meio que desisti de me apegar às pessoas. Passei por uma outra longa fase de baladas e bares, afinal, o que poderia ser melhor para desestressar e esquecer da vida do que sexo? Mas, pra falar a verdade, minha atual posição na empresa de meu pai não me dá muita margem para sair por aí destruindo minha reputação...

Foi então que, em um dia muito aleatório, me deparei com aquele anúncio... A princípio, pareceu piada, loucura... Mas então me perguntei: por que não? A proposta era simples, um encontro às cegas. Sim, mas não da maneira tradicional... na verdade, o encontro era mais às cegas do que "encontros às cegas" normais. A partir de um cadastro no site, eu preenchi alguns dados como faixa etária e opção sexual e agendei um horário. Tudo muito simples, tudo muito fácil.

Entrei em uma pré-sala pequena, onde me pediram para me despir quase que completamente. Aquilo tinha sido mais direto do que o esperado, mas, devo admitir, não me preocupou em nada. A verdade é que eu estava precisando daquilo, um encontro completamente casual, direto, e sem a chance de ser reconhecido. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era de alguém fazendo escândalo na frente da minha família ou da empresa.

Somente de cueca boxer, entrei em um quarto completamente escuro. Eu estava esperando algo apenas na penumbra, mas aquilo era além do esperado... fechar os olhos não faria a menor diferença. É claro que eu estava bastante excitado com toda aquela ideia maluca, mas assim que fiquei na completa escuridão comecei a hesitar.

Será que eu conseguiria me sentir atraído por alguém que eu nem ao menos conseguia ver? A ideia era não conversar também... E quanto à outra pessoa, qual o motivo de ela também escolher estar ali? Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que vi o panfleto, fiquei em dúvida quanto às minhas escolhas... mas decidi seguir em frente.

Andando com bastante cuidado, senti minha canela entrar em contato com a cama. Vagarosamente fui tateando a borda do colchão... até encostar no pé da mulher que supostamente estaria ali. Ouvi um leve som de alguém sugando o ar, como se tivesse levado um susto. O pé da mulher tremeu por um instante, mas logo foi estabilizado.

Ela estava suando um pouco, a pele meio gelada. No final das contas, parecia que também era a primeira experiência dela nesse tipo de encontro...

Com cuidado, tentei me sentar ao lado dela, porém virado para o lado oposto ao que ela estava aparentemente virada. Minha mão direita seguiu o contorno da perna dela com o mais sutil dos contatos. Eu queria ser o mais gentil possível, já que eu próprio estava um pouco inseguro, mas, devido à escuridão, era o único jeito de eu ter plena certeza de onde ela estava.

Muito lentamente, percorri os quadris dela, então o torso. Ela ainda estava um pouco arrepiada e ligeiramente fria, mas parecia um pouco menos tensa. Enquanto isso, minha mão esquerda encontrou o topo da mão dela, que estava quase que agarrando o lençol. Ali minha mão ficou, meio que tentando passar segurança para ela, enquanto minha mão direita esbarrava na lateral do sutiã dela, fazendo-me sentir o contorno de seu peito.

Meu coração, que após o susto da escuridão plena estava bem quieto, começou a pulsar uma fração mais rápido. Controlei meu impulso de sentir o peito da mulher e tentei continuar minha jornada gentil, afinal, eu não queria apressar nada antes que houvesse um consenso e conforto mútuo.

Meus dedos afastaram o cabelo feminino e sutilmente percorreram o pescoço daquela moça. Senti que a gelidão inicial havia passado e logo senti que ela havia engolido em seco. Percorri a lateral do rosto dela da maneira mais cuidadosa possível, sentindo a pele macia, os traços delicados, a respiração quente. Embaixo de minha mão esquerda, senti a mão dela relaxar completamente, então entrelacei nossos dedos.

Minha mão direita voltou a contornar o maxilar feminino e, quando meu polegar encostou na extremidade dos lábios dela, aproximei meu rosto e, lentamente, encostei no pescoço dela. Fiz questão de ficar alguns segundos ali, fazendo-a sentir minha respiração quente. Em um movimento muito sutil, senti a bochecha dela roçar na base de meu maxilar. Com isso, aproximei meu corpo um pouco mais do dela e beijei levemente seu pescoço. Ela suspirou. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Traçando um caminho de beijos leves, alcancei a extremidade de sua boca, onde mantive um contato bem mais demorado. Desta vez, ela me surpreendeu, virando o rosto para iniciar nosso primeiro beijo propriamente dito.

Os lábios dela eram macios, suaves. Por um momento me peguei pensando em quanto tempo não fazia que eu tinha um beijo daqueles, cuidadoso, paciente, intimamente provocativo de tão delicado, sem pressa, sem desespero. Aquela era a sensação que eu buscava, que conseguia me fazer deixar de pensar mesmo sem ser urgente, agressivo.

Ao que o ritmo do beijo foi crescendo, minha mão esquerda subiu pelas costas dela, enquanto minha direita ainda acariciava seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua nuca. Ela então brincava com meus cabelos, percorria meu braço, começava a deixar a minha respiração descompassada. A pureza do beijo que me trazia sensações da adolescência foi me envolvendo de tal maneira que não demorei a pedir passagem com a língua. Já bem menos hesitante, ela abriu um pouco a boca e começamos a compartilhar beijos um pouco mais fervorosos.

Deitei-a de costas na cama e repousei meu corpo parcialmente em cima do dela, sem cessar o beijo. Minha mão percorreu todo o torso dela novamente e logo apertei levemente a coxa dela. Já com menos cuidado, contornei a bunda dela e ouvi um leve gemido. Em meio à nossa dança de línguas, senti o calor me dominar. Eu ainda queria manter o foco, no entanto, e ir com calma. De alguma forma, aquilo estava sendo especial para mim.

Apalpando a bunda dela eu a trouxe um pouco mais para perto, de forma que mais um pouco de meu corpo a cobrisse. Senti um leve sorriso nos lábios dela, enquanto nos beijávamos, e rapidamente ela me puxou um pouco mais para baixo, de forma que minha ereção roçou na parte interior de sua perna. Não pude conter o gemido com o pulso de calor que me envolveu.

Sem fazer questão de me desencostar dela, agarrei um de seus seios, massageando-o inicialmente de leve. Pude sentir a excitação dela quando meu polegar começou a contar seu mamilo, por cima do sutiã. Foi a vez dela gemer, me puxando pelo pescoço para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

Àquela altura eu já estava louco de luxúria, poderia facilmente arrancar nossas poucas peças de roupa e entrar dentro dela com tudo. Meu membro, duro como uma pedra, inconscientemente já tinha se movido para mais perto do centro dela, apenas a um dedo de tocá-la onde ela mais gostaria. Foi preciso todo o controle que ainda havia dentro de mim para que levasse aquilo tudo num ritmo mais gentil, romântico, gostoso.

Com um pouco de luta, desatei o sutiã dela e, por um momento, cessamos os beijos. Enquanto eu jogava o sutiã no chão, pude ouvir a respiração completamente descompassada dela. Rapidamente, comecei a devorar um de seus seios enquanto minha mão brincava com o outro. Usei a língua para provocativamente contornar seu mamilo, só depois lambendo-o, então sugando-o.

Entre gemidos, ela mexeu seu ventre de uma maneira que me deixou louco, roçando-o contra minha já completa ereção. Eu devo ter tremido com o contato, ou algo do tipo, pois logo ela começou a repetir os movimentos, lenta e provocativamente. Através dos finos tecidos que nos separavam eu pude sentir toda a umidade dela, o que me excitou ainda mais. Naquele ponto, eu já não sabia mais se os gemidos eram meus ou dela.

Sem soltar o peito dela, subi minha boca para voltar a chupar seu pescoço. Dessa forma, pude ajustar melhor o ângulo de fricção de meu membro com a região do clítoris dela. Enquanto meus movimentos pélvicos aumentavam em velocidade, meus ouvidos se derretiam com o modo como aquela moça perdia o fôlego, por vezes tentando conter sons e outras aparentemente respirando pesadamente pela boca.

Eu sentia o calor me envolver, me consumir. Eu tive de largar aquele seio maravilhoso e voltar a me dedicar à bunda, apertando-a sem pudores. Só assim eu tinha o controle que queria com as minhas investidas, cada vez mais rápidas. Eu sentia a respiração quente dela perto de meu rosto, sentia suas costas arquearem em pulsos... ela estava chegando lá.

"A-Ah... AH!", ela gritou, meio que tentando se conter, mas ainda sim de uma maneira audível. Havia um pré-acordo de não conversar, então aquela primeira chance de ouvir uma fração da voz dela fez com que um sorriso de satisfação escapasse de meus lábios.

Eu estava quase explodindo também, então, após mais algumas investidas, tive de parar, ou não chegaríamos onde eu queria chegar. Enquanto ela ainda se recompunha do primeiros orgasmo, tracei um caminho de beijos descendo o seu corpo. Fui mais demorado no abdômen, diminuindo o ritmo mas trabalhando ainda mais na língua e na sucção. Enquanto eu próprio tinha um tempo para me recompor de meu quase-orgasmo, tinha a chance dde provocá-la ainda mais.

Quando cheguei na costura de sua calcinha, levantei meu rosto, cessando o contato. Com as mãos, fui retirando aquela peça de roupa da maneira mais lenta que consegui. Eu fazia questão de acariciar levemente todo centímetro de pele em que a calcinha passava. Ocasionalmente, ela tremia ou esbarrava a perna em mim, meio que implorando para que eu fosse mais rápido.

Após me livrar da calcinha, voltei a usar o corpo feminino para me guiar no escuro. Beijei seus pés, seu tornozelo, sua canela, joelho, coxa... Minha língua pôs uma pressão especial sobre a parte interna da coxa dela, ao que minha mão acariciava a outra perna.

Minha língua seguiu até seus lábios internos, contornando-os, sentindo a umidade deliciosa que os envolvia. Mesmo longe de sua face, consegui ouvir um longo suspiro. Lentamente, lambi seu clítoris, tendo a confirmação de que estava fazendo algo certo pela breve contração dos músculos de suas pernas. Minha língua voltou a descer até os lábios, então subir _muito_ lentamente, mas com bastante pressão, até passar o clítoris. Repeti o movimento mais algumas vezes, cada vez aumentando a velocidade em pequenas frações, construindo uma ansiedade favorável. Fiz então um movimento ciruclar, contornando o clítoris... então sugando-o. Naquele momento, as mãos da moça agarraram meus cabelos, como se ela _precisasse_ de mim ali. Aquilo só me empolgou a continuar.

Com a ponta da língua, dei leves batidinhas no clítoris, então comecei com um movimento lateral quase que vibratório. Não muito depois, ela já estava gemendo alto, os músculos se contraindo em pulsos e o ventre se movimentando involuntariamente sob a minha boca. Por alguns instantes, diminuí drasticamente velocidade, então enfiei a ponta de um dedo em sua entrada. Não tive pressa em enterrar o comprimento todo de meu dedo. Eu queria enlouquecê-la naquela noite.

Sincronizando os movimentos de minha boca e de meu dedo, fui aos poucos voltando a acelerar. Quando enfiei um segundo dedo, ouvi um gemido mais alto dela. Meus dedos eram bombeados desde a extremidade até o fundo de sua vagina, às vezes curvados para que ela pudesse ter o maior prazer possível. Senti que o orgasmo estava próximo, então voltei à intensidade máxima de minha língua em seu clítoris e enfiei um terceiro dedo em sua entrada, aumentando bastante a velocidade. Desa vez, o orgasmo foi mais longo que o primeiro e eu tratei de continuar a estimulá-la durante todo o processo.

Naquele ponto, meu membro já estava pulsando de vontade, de _necessidade_. Eu mal podia esperar para penetrar aquela mulher. Eu precisava, no entanto, beijá-la mais uma vez.

Com mais urgência do que das vezes anteriores, usei minhas mãos para me guiar até o rosto feminino, apalpando calorosamente todo o seu contorno, no caminho. Já sem muita polidez, beijei seus lábios. Ela ainda arfava do último orgasmo, mas em pouco tempo já abriu a boca para me beijar fervorosamente. Eu gemi quando ela agarrou meu membro através da cueca, dando uma leve apertada. Ela começou a massagear bem no local onde estava a cabeça e eu tive a certeza de que ela pôde sentir a umidade do pré-gozo. Eu gemi um pouco mais alto, me desconcentrando um pouco do beijo. Ela então contornou minha cueca boxer e agarrou meu membro, fazendo-me segurar a respiração por um momento. Enquanto ela me esfregava, minha língua fazia movimentos involuntários de penetração, em sua boca... eu não conseguiria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

Em questão de segundos, cessei o beijo e segurei o seu braço, engolindo em seco. Afastei-me um pouco e, já tremendo de excitação, retirei a única peça de roupa que nos separava... Com alguma dificuldade, inclinei-se para pegar uma camisinha na cômoda ao lado, tateando no escuro. Após colocá-la, voltei a me posicionar entre as pernas da moça e a trouxe para perto. Ela me envolveu com as pernas. Eu inclinei para um beijo mais suave, demorado, e a ponta de meu pênis esbarrou em sua entrada, arrancando gemidos de nós dois. Recuei o tronco e, com a mão, guiei meu membro, encaixando sua ponta na vagina.

Eu a penetrei sem pressa, como se fosse a primeira vez... Deus, ela era tão apertada... Respirei com a boca para reganhar o controle, então, sem mais delongas, comecei a me movimentar. Ela apertou as minhas costas firmemente, ao que eu aos poucos ia aumentando o ritmo. Ocasionalmente, eu saía dela por um breve instante, só para colidir com tudo e então beijá-la no pescoço, continuando a penetrá-la. Ela parecia tentar se conter, mas seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais frequentes e altos.

Fui sentindo as ondas de calor em meu corpo, contraindo meus músculos, fazendo-me perder o controle. Quando eu sentia que estava quase no pico, desacelerava só para prolongar o ato. Eu estava provocando a nós dois, lutando contra a tentação de terminar tudo rápido para que pudéssemos aproveitar mais o momento... e para que o final fosse mais intenso, delicioso.

Quando decidi que estava na hora, aumentei o ritmo ferozmente. Algumas de suas unhas rasparam em minhas costas e, como reação, chupei seu pescoço de uma maneira que provavelmente deixaria marcas... Passei a penetrá-la ainda mais forte, mais rápido... Ela se movia um pouco embaixo de mim, arqueando as costas... Fui sentindo as contrações dela ficarem mais frequentes e o aperto de suas mãos cada vez mais firme. Eu estava no limite também...

Assim que ela chegou ao orgasmo, permiti-me chegar ao meu, explodindo dentro dela. Foi um orgasmo incrivelmente intenso, o mais longo e envolvente que eu me lembrava de ter tido. Eu fiquei ainda alguns segundos dentro dela, arfando desesperadamente.

Quando rolei para o lado, mantive um braço em torno dela. Encaixei meu nariz na lateral de seu pescoço enquanto nós dois ainda buscávamos por ar. Aos poucos meu coração foi acalmando, minha respiração voltando ao controle. Então, levei meus lábios até os dela por uma última vez. Um beijo extremamente longo, quente, mas incrivemente delicado, com pouco movimento. Foi ela quem cessou o beijo, escorregando para o lado antes que eu pudesse reagir.

Ali, no escuro, eu só pude imaginar ela procurando pelas roupas íntimas... e saindo, deixando-me sozinho. Extasiado, mas sozinho.

Por vários minutos, fiquei parado, com apenas lembranças envolventes se passando pela minha cabeça. Eu tinha a simples proposta de chegar ali, ter alguma espécie de sexo selvagem e sair sem precisar me preocupar com a outra pessoa, sem precisar beijar, abraçar ou sequer encará-la... E, no entanto, a escuridão me pôs em dúvida, o desconforto inicial da moça me pegou de surpresa e eu acabei levando tudo de uma maneira ironicamente mais demorada e romântica do que em todos os meus últimos encontros... No final, era eu quem estava ali, parado, sozinho, me perguntando que diabos de mulher era aquela e se eu alguma vez eu a veria de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bella Swan_**

Pela terceira vez naquela tarde, Jessica chamava minha atenção no trabalho. Eu, Bella Swan, já não era a pessoa mais atenta no mundo, mas aquele dia estava impossível. E tudo por causa _daquela_ noite anterior...

Era tão bobo, tão fútil, tão _sórdido_... Eu queria experimentar algo diferente na minha vida, algo impensado, carnal, alguma loucura que ninguém imaginaria que eu seria capaz de fazer... mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que as pessoas me julgassem por isso. Eu queria um sexo casual com um estranho, mas não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecida na rua, não queria que ninguém ficasse sabendo, não queria que falassem de mim ou sequer que começassem a pensar que eu era uma pessoa diferente... porque eu não era. No dia a dia, eu era uma pessoa até que tímida, racional, respeitosa e respeitada... Por que diabos uma pessoa séria e contida não pode se perder no sexo sem ser julgada?

Tudo bem, eu não era tão séria, nem tão tímida, nem tão contida, mas era um pouco disso tudo sim... e aquele anúncio que encontrei pela internet era perfeito...

No começo, fiquei receosa, com medo... Meu primeiro e único namorado, Jacob, era caloroso... fofo e atencioso durante o dia, mas na cama ele levava as coisas mais rápido do que eu gostaria, como se não apreciasse todo o caminho, só o final. E, na verdade, tudo indicava para que eu fosse me deparar com um homem desse tipo naquela noite, alguém que só estaria lá para se satisfazer no sexo, sem se preocupar.

E então, da maneira mais inesperada possível, aparece alguém que não só me tratou com carinho, mas conseguiu tornar as preliminares tão magnificamente longas que eu, que sempre quis que Jacob fosse mais devagar, já estava quase implorando pelo ato final, tamanha a provocação. Aquele tiro no escuro - _tum dum dá_ - tinha sido literalmente a melhor noite da minha vida... e eu queria mais.

A questão era... aquele cara era atípico. Se eu fosse arriscar outro _Blind Date_ muuuito dificilmente conseguiria uma noite igual...

E foram esses pensamentos de luxúria e indecisão que me dispersaram do trabalho naquela tarde.

Assim que cheguei em casa, entrei no computador e fiz login naquele site. Eles haviam dito que eu poderia responder uma "pesquisa de satisfação". Novamente fui surpreendida... Ao final da pesquisa anônima, havia a opção "gostaria de marcar de novo com essa pessoa?". Claro, respondi.

Assim que submeti minhas respostas, um anúncio apareceu: "Selecione algumas datas possíveis em ordem de preferência, para um segundo encontro com a pessoa anterior". Meu coração deu um pulo, meus lábios lentamente abriram um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Será que eu realmente conseguiria um encontro com aquele mesmo cara?

* * *

Eu estava nervosa. Não que da outra vez não estivesse, mas era diferente... Antes era medo, agora era... o que? Ansiedade? Um pouco de vergonha, talvez? O ambiente era o mesmo, na escuridão total, mas eu já tinha encontrado aquele homem uma vez, o que, de certa forma, deixava a situação menos impessoal...

Desta vez, resolvi ousar um pouco mais, fazendo uma pequena surpresa para ele... Eu tirei o sutiã e entrei no quarto escuro apenas de calcinha. Deitei no meio da cama, da mesma maneira que antes... e aguardei dolorosos minutos.

Um barulho de porta abrindo e uma fresta de luz... uma luz extremamente fraca, vinda da pré-sala ligeiramente menos escura, incapaz de definir bem uma silhueta, mas suficiente para ocasionalmente sugerir o movimento de um vulto. Logo a porta se fechou e nada mais pude ver, nem ao menos sugestões de movimentos de vultos.

Contei mentalmente os passos, que somente de vez em quando faziam barulho. Tremi quando dedos encostaram no peito de meu pé, quase como da outra vez. Ele acariciou meu pé gentilmente, quase como se não houvesse nenhuma malícia no ar.

Suspirei quando ele começou a subir pela minha canela, joelho, então coxas... Eu sorri apenas com o pensamento do que estaria por vir.

Somente uma vez, ele percorreu a parte interna de minha coxa, o suficiente para me fazer morder o lábio em espectativa de mais carícias naquela local, mas só. Claro, ele não aceleraria as coisas... justamente da maneira que me enlouquecera da vez anterior.

Sua mão retornou para o lado externo de minha coxa, ocasionalmente chegando à lateral de minha bunda, onde ele dedicou mais tempo, com movimentos circulares que, embora ainda leves, transmitiam mais calor humano do que antes. A mão então escorregou em direção ao colchão, apertando toda a minha bunda por cima da calcinha. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, um pouco de ar saiu de meu nariz de maneira sutilmente audível. Surpresa e aprovação.

Ele deve ter ouvido aquilo, pois a mão que apalpou minha bunda um pouco mais forte, meio que tentando erguer a metade direita de meu corpo. Dando mais acesso às carícias dele, virei de lado.

A mão me segurou pela parte inferior de minha cintura e, após ouvir alguns indícios de movimento, passei a sentir calor humano atrás de mim. Segurei a respiração quando senti toda a extensão das minhas costas ser grudada ao peitoral definido dele. Mordi de leve o lábio quando a perna quente dele encaixou completamente atrás da minha, ambas um pouco flexionadas. Gemi baixo quando o membro dele, já com um pouco de ereção, foi pressionado à parte inferior de minha bunda.

Ele percorreu minha barriga com a mão, que então foi subindo. Da outra vez, ele havia hesitado no contorno do sutiã... Desta vez, pelo jeito, apesar de nossos corpos estarem completamente encaixados, ele ainda não parecia ter notado que não _havia_ sutiã... e a lateral de seu dedo colidiu suavemente com a base de meu seio. Com a respiração mais uma vez presa por um segundo, sorri ao ouvi-lo sugar o ar com a boca. Novamente, surpresa e aprovação.

Com os corpos ainda colados, pude sentir sua ereção mais proeminente. Ele se mexeu um pouco, de modo que seu pênis roçou por toda a extensão de minha bunda, protegido apenas pelos finos tecidos que nos separavam. Eu gemi, instintivamente me pressionando momentaneamente contra ele. Com um esboço de sorriso, ouvi também um gemido masculino em resposta.

Mais brevemente do que eu gostaria, ele percorreu meus dois seios, um de cada vez, esbarrando em meus mamilos, já duros, mas não mais que isso. Virei a cabeça para o lado quando a mão subiu pelo meu pescoço e passou a explorar os contornos de meu rosto. Logo, senti seus lábios nos meus, quentes, com movimentos gentis, mas mais firmes do que quando me beijara pela primeira vez, naquela outra noite. Ele claramente se controlava, tentando levar o beijo num ritmo inicialmente mais lento, incompatível com o nível de excitação que eu podia sentir ora na parte inferior de minhas costas, ora quase encaixando na minha bunda. Provocação ou romantismo? Não pude dizer.

A sensação de tê-lo com o corpo todo pressionado às minhas costas era incrível... Eu me sentia protegida e desejada. Mesmo assim, fiz menção de virar, pois queria beijá-lo mais intensamente, queria deitar por cima dele, retribuir a provocação que ele sempre parecia controlar.

E, no entanto, ele me impediu, segurando-me próximo à base de meu seio. Ele me beijou mais fervorosamente, meio que reafirmando suas intenções de continuarmos naquela posição. Não protestei, mas movimentei a bunda sugestivamente, pressionando-a contra o membro dele apenas para provocá-lo também. Ele gemeu em minha boca, seus dentes raspando de leve em minha língua, por um segundo.

A mão quente dele finalmente massageava meu seio com vontade, ora apalpando-o como um todo, ora contornando e apertando meu mamilo. Comecei a fazer movimentos lentos, mas contínuos com a minha bunda, causando fricção com o membro extremamente duro dele. Senti o peito dele mais quente em minhas costas, pulsante, e sua respiração irregular, às vezes mais profunda, às vezes mais curta.

Em resposta, a mão dele foi escorregando pela minha barriga... mais para baixo... até chegar em meu ventre. Ele percorreu toda a região entre minhas pernas e tenho certeza que, mesmo através da calcinha, ele pôde perceber o quão molhada eu estava. Isso deve tê-lo excitado ainda mais, pois, sem mais delongas, ele adentrou minha calcinha, explorando-me novamente, porém agora em contato direto com a minha pele.

Ele cessou o beijo e passou lamber a parte de trás de minha orelha, fazendo-se tremer de prazer. Enquanto isso, sua mão foi logo de encontro à minha umidade, contornando meus lábios internos. Então, a ponta de um de seus dedos entrou em mim, fazendo-me gemer mais uma vez. Vagarosamente, ele retirou o dedo, fazendo-me soltar sons de protesto. Perto de minha orelha, juro ter ouvido o mais breve dos risos.

Para meu deleite, senti um contato em meu clítoris. O dedo dele, agora molhado, começou a massagear-me inicialmente de leve, mas não demorou para que seus movimentos ganhassem mais pressão. Minha respiração foi aos poucos ficando cada vez mais irregular, enquanto os dedos dele subiam, desciam, contornavam meu clítoris... então apertavam-no seguidas vezes, vibravam em círculos...

Meus gemidos estavam frequentes, meu coração descompassado. Inconscientemente, eu movia meu ventre entre sua mão e seu membro ereto, ocasionalmente arrancando sons de aprovação dele. Então as contrações começaram a aparecer, o calor... Em pouco tempo comecei a ver estrelas, jogando minha cabeça para trás.

Ele aproveitou a maior exposição de meu pescoço e comecou a beijá-lo, enquanto eu ainda implorava por ar.

Não muito tempo depois, senti um dedo penetrar-me... vagarosamente... até entrar por completo... então saindo, só para entrar novamente. Indo... e voltando. Gemi mais alto quando um segundo dedo me penetrou, curvando-se ao chegar ao fundo.

Durante todo o meu namoro eu tive dificuldades em chegar ao verdadeiro orgasmo... e aquele homem estava disposto a me mandar lá mais vezes do que eu achava que seria possível em tão pouco tempo.

Os dedos dele me bombeavam de maneira fervorosa, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos...Quando eu estava quase no ápice, senti um terceiro dedo me adentrando... aquilo me levou à loucura. Em pouco tempo, cheguei ao meu segundo orgasmo da noite, implorando por ar logo em seguida.

Enquanto eu me recuperava daquelas sensações maravilhosas e lembrava a mim mesma que devia respirar, senti ele se afastar de mim. Minha frustração demorou apenas alguns segundos, pois logo entendi suas intenções... ouvi um barulho de camisinha sendo aberta.

Ele voltou a me encoxar na cama. Ele estava sem cueca... muito grande... _muito duro_. Eu gemi com aquele calor humano me envolvendo. Quando me dei conta, minha calcinha já escorregava pelas pernas, rapidamente sendo chutada para o lado.

Ele usou a mão para contornar minha bunda e, de uma maneira extremamente proficiente, ele levantou minha perna, fazendo-me a flexionar um pouco. Atrás de mim, senti o roçar da cabeça de seu membro e, sem muitas delongas, senti-o adentrar minha vagina.

Ah, aquela sensação... O ângulo de contato trouxe-me um prazer diferenciado, inesperado para aquela noite... Nas primeiras movimentações dele, nós dois gememos de leve... então ele deu um impulso mais intenso... e mais. Enquanto ele devorava meu pescoço, sua mão acariciava meus seios, fazendo-me pensar por que diabos eu nunca tinha apreciado aquela posição antes.

Quando as investidas se tornaram mais intensas, senti seus dedos encontrarem meu clítoris, massageando-o com calor e pressão. Nem preciso dizer que rapidamente cheguei ao orgasmo... mas não ele. Aquele homem, magnífico como era na cama, conseguiu se conter, reduzindo o ritmo das investidas de algo mais urgente para uma movimentação sensualmente gostosa e provocativa.

Sem sair de mim completamente, ele movimentou minha perna, de modo que fiquei com as costas inteiras no colchão. Assim que ele terminou de se posicionar entre minhas pernas, ele me beijou. Por breves segundos, os beijos foram firmes e calorosos, mas lentos. Rapidamente, no entanto, sua língua começou a trabalhar fervorosamente, fazendo-me perder em seus lábios, enquanto seus movimentos pélvicos voltavam a ganhar velocidade. As estocadas ficaram mais rápidas... mais intensas... e ainda mais.

Em certo momento, ele passou a beijar meus seios e uma de suas mãos agarrou minha cintura... e, nesse momento, a velocidade da penetração já estava tão intensa que eu já estava quase no auge novamente... Eu ouvia a respiração dele ficar mais descompassada e meu próprio coração já estava a mil.

Então, senti um calor dentro de mim, barrado pela camisinha... isso foi o que faltava para me fazer chegar ao limite novamente... Meu quarto orgasmo naquela noite maravilhosa e, desta vez, praticamente em sincronia com ele.

Ele saiu de mim e, após os primeiros segundos de recuperação, ele me envolveu em um abraço. Vários minutos se passaram em que apenas ficamos repirando pesado, colados um ao outro, abraçados como se aquela noite tivesse tão envolvente para ele quanto foi para mim... o que eu duvidava. Por algum motivo, no entanto, peguei-me questionando se Jacob havia me dado momentos tão íntimos e carinhosos pós-sexo como aquele...

E, no entanto, ele era apenas um estranho... tinha chegado a hora de a fantasia acabar, de eu voltar para o mundo real. Relutantemente, levantei-me e fui saindo da cama... quando uma mão segurou meu pulso.

"Fica... ao menos mais um pouco," a voz dele, grave, rasgada e extremamente sensual apareceu.

Engoli em seco. Não deveríamos conversar, era parte do acordo, parte da proposta daquele estabelecimento... Meu coração pulou uma batida quando decidi voltar a ficar abraçada com aquele homem, aquele estranho com o qual eu tinha medo de me sentir mais envolvida do que deveria.

Mais um punhado de minutos se passaram em que ficamos apenas abraçados, aquecidos um pelo outro. A respiração quente dele alcançava meu pescoço, enquanto pequenas carícias passavam pelos meus braços e ocasionalmente pelo tronco. Com beijos muito leves, ele foi trilhando até meu ouvido, onde sussurou...

"Eu gostaria de te encontrar outras vezes."

Engoli em seco mais uma vez, tentando controlar meus batimentos. Nervosismo ou ansiedade? Não sei.

"Pode ser um outro encontro às escuras, se não quiser se expor... Talvez aquele restaurante que se come no escuro? La Push, conhece? "

Respirei fundo, incerta se deveria responder ou não... Ele realmente estava querendo se encontrar comigo em outro ambiente?

"Farei uma reserva para sexta à noite... 20h, que tal? Quando chegar, pergunte por... hmm... Robert."

Pela hesitação dele, perguntei-me se aquele era o nome verdadeiro dele... ou se ele apenas estava em dúvida se deveria expô-lo para mim.

"Não precisamos nos ver... Eu chego antes, te espero no escuro, você entra, janta comigo e vai embora antes... nem nos veremos. Eu só... eu queria conversar um pouco."

Mordi o lábio. Aquilo tudo estava perfeito demais para ser verdade... e eu tinha ido para aquele lugar justamente para me divertir sem comprometimento, sem ter possibilidades de me machucar...

"Apenas me dê uma resposta... Por favor..."

Ah, foda-se... Virei em sua direção e, acariciando seu rosto, beijei-o da maneira mais suave e delicada que consegui. "Combinado," sussurei.

Ele me deu um último beijo mais longo.

Antes que aquele mundo de fantasias me consumisse e eu nunca mais saisse para a realidade, comecei a me afastar... Ah, aquele homem...


End file.
